Rail vehicles generally travel on a track comprising a pair of spaced parallel rails. Wheel assemblies for rail vehicles typically include single flange rail wheels, which have an annular surface that rides on an upper surface of an associated rail. An annular flange on one side of each single flange rail wheel engages an associated inner side of the respective rail. Rail vehicles usually utilize single flange rail wheels in oppositely facing pairs, wherein the respective wheels are opposed across the width of the track. This configuration serves to guide the rail vehicle along the track and provide lateral retainment for the vehicle.
It is generally known that track switches are used to allow a rail vehicle to transfer from one track to another. Additionally, track frogs allow a rail vehicle traveling on one track to cross an intersecting track, without the need of a switch. Smaller rail vehicles, such as production or maintenance vehicles are more prone to derailment at track switches and frog areas of tracks in comparison to other areas of the track.